Reflejo
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: El espejo de Oesed revela lo que hay en tu corazón... el reflejo del amor. Harry&Hermione! Oneshot! Muy cursi.


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, son de la maravillosa Rowling. Mi primer fic de HxHr, muy cursi.

* * *

**REFLEJO**

Un Fanfic de Harry Potter

Por Amaltea-Sibila

* * *

Dieron así pues las doce de la noche y ahí estaba ella al pie de la escalera que bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas. No le había dicho nada a Ron, en esta ocasión solo serían él y Hermione. La chica no preguntó nada cuando Harry colocó sobre ellos la capa invisible y salieron dejando por detrás el retrato de la Señora Gorda; simplemente lo siguió.

Muchos pasillos recorrieron, cientos de escalones hubieron subido antes de llegar a una sala solitaria en quien sabe que rincón de la escuela. Ya varios años en el colegio y aún no conocían todo el castillo, pero Harry parecía saber en dónde estaban.

Era una sala oval, completamente blanca. Tenía tres ventanales enormes que iban del techo hasta el piso, cada uno al frente (la parte más amplia del óvalo), este y oeste; afuera todo era oscuro como un profundo abismo que era cubierto por espesa neblina. Y dentro tampoco había luz, solo la luna daba destellos a través de los cristales y mostraba el polvo que se levantaba al aire con los pasos de los visitantes.

--¿Para qué venimos?—cuestionó finalmente ella.

--Quería hablar contigo.—

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, como preguntándose la necesidad de haber abandonado la Sala Común simplemente para hablar. Y notando esto, Harry agregó con una sonrisa traviesa:

--Hay muchos curiosos en los dormitorios.—

Hubo una larga pausa, el chico se movió despacio hacia el ventanal norte. Su silueta iluminada por la luz blanca dio la espalada a Hermione, ella empezó a preocuparse.

--No falta mucho para el final de esta guerra.—dijo Harry.

--Lo sé.—El tono de voz de Hermione era triste.

--Fue mortal para Sirius y muchos otros, no pude impedirlo. Y podría ser lo mismo para cualquiera de nosotros, aunque no lo quiera. Tú por poco...—

--Eso no importa Harry.—

--Los mortífagos casi te matan, fue culpa mía.—Dio media vuelta.

--Intentamos hacer todo lo posible. La carga que llevas es enorme, antes Ron no lo entendía, por eso estaba celoso; pero ya ves que ha madurado. Nosotros decidimos seguirte, no tienes nada de culpa, somos tus amigos.—

--Estoy conciente de la amistad de Ron y su comprensión, él es mi mejor amigo...—

--¿Y eso no es suficiente?—

--Claro que sí. Pero... me he dando cuenta de la necesidad tan grande que tengo de ti... jamás flanqueaste tu amistad y nuca tuve que pedirte ayuda; ahí estabas sin que yo dijera palabra. Realmente eres un gran apoyo.—Hermione se sorprendió.

Entonces Harry caminó a un hueco oscuro de la habitación para descubrir debajo de una manta, un gran objeto oval que destelló como plata. El joven se colocó en uno de sus lados.

--Este es el espejo de Oesed—Dijo

--¿Te refieres al que te ayudó a encontrar la Piedra Filosofal?— Granger se acercó para verlo mejor.

--El mismo.—Harry tomó aliento.—Ya te había contado antes como fue que me mostró a mis padres, mi felicidad era tenerlos a mi lado.—

--Lo recuerdo.—

--Pero hoy Hermione, el espejo me muestra algo diferente.—Se paró frente al espejo.—Quien está conmigo en esta imagen.. eres tú. Es tu figura en mis brazos y mi boca en tus labios.—

--Harry...—

--Ahora, --volteó nuevamente con ella,--te pido por favor que me digas lo que tú ves en el espejo.—

El joven mago por fin se había decidido. Tenía que decírselo pues a pesar de que la profecía le daba esperanzas de sobrevivir, nada era seguro; y si debía entregarse a la muerte para salvarla a ella, a todos, al menos quería que lo supiera. ¿Y si no era correspondido? Poco importaba... simplemente quería saber quién ocupaba su corazón y desearle a la chica felicidad.

Con pasos titubeantes la nombrada se posó frente al espejo de Oesed, tocó el cristal y deslizó su mano sobre la superficie empolvada que era tan fría como el hielo. Y lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Por favor Hermione...—rogó nuevamente Potter con cierto temor. Otra pausa.

--Nada. Lo único que puedo ver es mi simple reflejo en la oscuridad.—El chico no comprendía. ¿Es que el espejo no funcionaba? Pero Hermione se dirigió hacia él con una gran sonrisa y continuó.—Como verás, no cumple más que su cometido como espejo. Y es que, hace unos instantes, me diste toda la felicidad de la tierra.—

Ella acariciaba su rostro. Harry sintió el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, la cercanía de los labios de Hermione y no dudo un instante para deslizarse en aquella boca mientras los brazos de ambos se envolvían en un calor y una pasión que desaparecieron al resto del mundo. Ya nada era importante, ni el "que dirán", ni Voldemort o cualquier otro. Esa noche todo era amor y nada más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Espero les haya gustado, hace mucho que lo escribí y lo modifiqué un poquito para adaptarlo a lo ocurrido recientemente en el quinto libro. Reviews! Porfa!!!!!!!!!


End file.
